<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Проклятый переулок» by WTF_Mystrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399664">WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Проклятый переулок»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade'>WTF_Mystrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Проклятый переулок»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: Проклятый переулок<br/>
Автор: WTF Mystrade 2021<br/>
Бета: WTF Mystrade 2021<br/>
Размер: миди, 5126 слов<br/>
Пейринг/Персонажи: Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс, эпизодом Джон Уотсон/Шерлок Холмс<br/>
Категория: слэш<br/>
Жанр: AU<br/>
Рейтинг: R<br/>
Краткое содержание: Инспектор Лестрейд зашел в загадочный переулок, который появился буквально из ниоткуда, и оказался в мире без женщин<br/>
Предупреждения: ООС, альтернативная анатомия, мужская беременность, нецензурные выражения<br/>
Размещение: запрещено без согласия автора<br/>
Для голосования: #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Проклятый переулок»</p><p>Если бы Грегори Лестрейд знал, что скрывается за этой дверью в переулке, он бы никогда в нее не вошел. Скорее всего, не вошел бы… Скорее всего.</p><p>Он выскочил из Ярда буквально на полчаса, чтобы перекусить в ближайшем кафе. Следуя по привычному маршруту, Грег краем глаза заметил между домами узкий переулочек. Странно, он мог поклясться чем угодно, что раньше его здесь не было. Он оглянулся и сделал шаг назад, принюхиваясь: из переулка несло странным, ни на что не похожим запахом. Грега словно магнитом тянуло разведать, что там, и он пошел, мельком удивившись, что этот переулок не выводил на параллельную улицу, как этого следовало ожидать, а был перегорожен стеной с серой металлической дверью посредине. Приблизившись к ней, Грег поколебался минуту, затем повернул ручку и потянул дверь на себя. На него снова повеяло тем самым странным запахом, и теперь он даже видел его: запах выглядел как густой туман, облачком висевший в воздухе, хотя сам воздух вокруг был полностью прозрачным.</p><p>— Ты?</p><p>Прямо перед ним стоял другой Грег Лестрейд — абсолютная копия, один к одному, вплоть до одежды. Грег не успел ничего сделать, как неведомая сила толкнула его на двойника. Он только успел зажмуриться, как...</p><p>— Сэр, вам нехорошо? — Кто-то осторожно тормошил Грега за плечо. — Я вызову медиков. У вас что-то с сердцем? Сэр? Вы вышли из переулка и вдруг упали.</p><p>Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что над ним склонился молодой мужчина, а чуть поодаль еще трое мужчин наблюдали за происходящим, готовые при необходимости прийти на помощь.</p><p>— Мне... нет... Нет, со мной все хорошо. — Он встал, отряхнул одежду. — Спасибо.</p><p>Мужчина кивнул и отошел в сторону. Грег проверил содержимое карманов — вроде все было на месте. Ощупав голову и удостоверившись, что она цела, а значит, никто на него не нападал, Грег продолжил свой путь, посмеиваясь, что старость не радость, раз начал спотыкаться на ровном месте.</p><p>Но все же он никак не мог отделаться от непонятного беспокойства. Что-то вокруг было не так. Навстречу ему шли самые обыкновенные прохожие, его обгоняли самые обыкновенные люди, и Грег никак не мог взять в толк, почему в сердце поселилась тревога. Он всматривался в окружающих, пытаясь понять, что именно его насторожило.</p><p>Взгляд его наткнулся на рекламный щит, разделенный на две половины. На левой половине взъерошенный мужчина удерживал на руках полуголого плачущего младенца, на правой — тот же мужчина, только улыбающийся, держал того же ребенка, но уже довольного жизнью. Надпись гласила: «Pampers. Ваш малыш будет счастлив».</p><p>«Новая мода в рекламе? Мамаши надоели, начали привлекать папаш? Как там у них это называется — „вовлеченные отцы“, что ли?»</p><p>На следующем рекламном щите он увидел мужчину с корзиной, полной овощей и фруктов. Грег остановился и протер глаза.</p><p>— Да не может быть, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Мужчина на рекламе был с огромным животом, какой бывает на последних сроках беременности. Грег поморгал, соображая, какому рекламщику пришла в голову такая неудачная шутка, как вдруг его наконец осенило, что именно было не так вокруг. Здесь не было ни одной женщины. Можно был бы предположить — в порядке одной из возможных версий — что именно в этот день некая организация устроила мероприятие, куда собрала всех до единой жительниц Лондона… Нет, бред, конечно.</p><p>Забыв о своем обеденном перерыве, Грег шел все дальше и дальше, в надежде встретить хоть одну женщину или девушку. Он свернул к первому попавшемуся магазину, но и там его ждал жестокий облом: среди посетителей были исключительно мужчины разных возрастов. При виде беременных парней Грег ощутил, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он взял бутылку минералки, оплатил ее на кассе и в полной прострации покинул магазин.</p><p>Ноги сами понесли его в Скотланд-Ярд. Он слабо надеялся, что хотя бы здесь все по-прежнему, но вместо сержанта Салли Донован увидел сержанта Саймона Донована.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю. — Грег закрылся в своем кабинете, одним махом выпил минералку и трясущимися руками ввел в поисковую строку браузера слово «женщина». В ответ вездесущий Гугл сообщил, что по данному запросу информация не найдена. Тогда Грег написал «самка», но поисковик исправил это слово на «самец». А когда он попытался выяснить, откуда берутся дети, то увидел на картинках такую альтернативную анатомию, что ему стало хреново, как с похмелья.</p><p>— Может, это глюки? Точно, глюки. Наркоманский бред. — Грег попытался вспомнить, как именно мог получить дозу. Подсыпали в кофе? Что-то распылили в воздухе?</p><p>— Сэр. — Дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель просунулась голова Донована. — Фрик явился. Впустить?</p><p>— Да! — обрадовался Грег. Уж Шерлок точно все объяснит! Но когда он увидел, что в кабинет сначала «вошел» огромный живот, а потом уже — остальной Шерлок, то понял: дела плохи.</p><p>— Что ты хотел? — вяло спросил Грег, не сводя глаз с живота Шерлока.</p><p>— Ничего. Это Джон заставил меня прийти. — Шерлок с трудом опустился на стул. — Потребовал в ультимативной форме.</p><p>— Да? — Грег решил, что рано или поздно действие наркотиков закончится, тогда и глюки закончатся, надо просто подождать.</p><p>— Я мог бы и сам с братом договориться.</p><p>Шерлок выглядел, мягко говоря, паршиво. Лицо сильно похудело, вокруг глаз залегли тени, губы потрескались. Глядя на Лестрейда, он продолжил:</p><p>— Скажи Майкрофту, что я прошу прощения.</p><p>Это было сказано с очень знакомой Грегу интонацией, которая свидетельствовала, что Шерлоку, чтобы выдавить подобное, пришлось скрутить себя в бараний рог.</p><p>— За что? — почти весело спросил Грег. «Боже, вот это приход!»</p><p>— В каком смысле — «за что»? — Шерлок пытливо всмотрелся в него. — Ты какой-то другой.</p><p>— Да неужели?</p><p>— Ты похож на Фрэнка, но ты не он.</p><p>— Меня зовут Грег.</p><p>Шерлок поднялся.</p><p>— Я не знаю, какую игру ты затеял, но лучше прекращай. Если ты что-то задумал против моего брата, то, поверь, я прямо сейчас ему обо всем сообщу! — выпалил он, выскакивая из кабинета. И откуда только прыть взялась, с таким-то пузом!</p><p>— О, мой бог, — простонал Грег. — Так, хорошо, отставить панику. Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Я во всем разберусь. А это еще кто?</p><p>Он схватил трезвонящий телефон. На экране появилась надпись: «Майкрофт Холмс». Господи, этому-то что надо?</p><p>— Инспектор Лестрейд, слушаю.</p><p>— Грегори, — послышался голос старшего Холмса, — что ты сделал с Шерлоком? Он вопит, что ты — другой.</p><p>— Да? У него это… Глюки! — быстро ответил Грег. — У беременных бывает.</p><p>— Да, ты действительно сам на себя не похож. Дома поговорим. — Майкрофт положил трубку.</p><p>— Твою ж мать, — простонал Грег и стукнулся об стол головой. — Дома?! Дома поговорим?! О чем это он? Он что, ко мне домой припрется делать выговор за братца? Ну и дела. Так, а это еще что такое?</p><p>Из-под кучи бумаг Грег достал фотографию в стальной рамке: там он, счастливый, улыбающийся, стоял в обнимку с Майкрофтом. Не поверив собственным глазам, проверил свои данные. В графе о браке значилось имя, которого там не должно было быть ни при каких условиях.</p><p>«Я женат на Майкрофте, мать его, Холмсе?! — Грега затошнило. — Я что, гей? Хотя, если учесть, что здесь нет женщин, то да. Тут все поголовно геи. Нет, ну я не… Я не гомофоб, но еб вашу мать! К такому меня жизнь точно не готовила!»</p><p>Он напряженно разглядывал снимок, как до него кое-что дошло: местная версия Грега носила на безымянном пальце левой руки массивное золотое кольцо. Грег посмотрел на свои руки, но, конечно же, никаких колец там не обнаружил. Он представил, что начнется, если такой человек, как Майкрофт, обнаружит отсутствие у своего супруга этого символа супружеской связи. Нужно было срочно решать данную проблему. Грег проверил баланс своей банковской карты и с удивлением обнаружил там приличную сумму.</p><p>Улучив момент, он сбежал с работы в ближайший ювелирный магазин, где, тыча в лицо перепуганному консультанту попеременно то фото с Майкрофтом, то полицейское удостоверение, купил с огромной скидкой точно такое же кольцо, как на снимке.</p><p>Справившись с потрясением, Грег с грехом пополам закончил рабочий день, изо всех сил цепляясь за надежду, что галлюцинации вот-вот прекратятся. Но они, наоборот, только усилились: в голове вспышками стали появляться чужие воспоминания. К примеру, Грег вспомнил, что в прошлом году у суперинтенданта прямо на совещании отошли воды.</p><p>«Чужая память? Ну да, иначе откуда б мне знать такие подробности? Так, думай, Грег, думай, ты же не законченный идиот. Я пошел в тот проклятый переулок, открыл дверь и увидел... Я увидел своего двойника, потом очутился здесь. И что? — Грег похолодел от ужаса. — Значит, тот Грег из этого мира попал в мой мир. И если я здесь хоть как-то, но смогу выжить, то у него при виде женщин будет самый настоящий шок».</p><p>Он чуть не побежал к переулку, чтобы поменяться с двойником обратно, но сообразил, что тот Грег вряд ли будет целый день стоять там и ждать. Если он, как и Грег, отправился на работу, то...</p><p>«Его точно в психушку отправят. И я тут застрял навсегда».</p><p>При выходе из Ярда Грег увидел черный «Ягуар». Водитель распахнул перед ним дверь, и Грегу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как сесть в машину. К его облегчению, Майкрофта в салоне не было.</p><p>— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался Грег у водителя, заранее зная ответ.</p><p>— Домой, сэр. Желаете заехать куда-то по дороге?</p><p>— Нет, не надо.</p><p>Грег смотрел в окно, тщетно выискивая взглядом хотя бы одну женскую фигуру.</p><p>Машина притормозила перед коваными воротами, которые при их приближении сразу распахнулись, и въехала во двор. Водитель заглушил мотор и опять открыл дверь, теперь приглашая Грега выйти.</p><p>Ему казалось, что он идет на плаху, с таким трудом преодолел он путь от «Ягуара» к двери особняка. Он поднял было руку, чтобы нажать на кнопку звонка, и тут же опустил — у двойника точно были ключи. Грег почувствовал отчаяние, врать «Извини, я потерял ключи», было более чем глупо. К счастью, вместо замочной скважины был датчик, реагирующий на отпечаток ладони. Молясь всем богам, которых Грег мог вспомнить в эту злую минуту, он приложил руку к датчику. «Ну давай же, давай. Да! Да!!!» — послышался тонкий писк и дверь открылась.</p><p>Ступая как можно тише, Грег вошел в дом и услышал:</p><p>— Грегори, ты же довел Шерлока буквально до истерики. На восьмом месяце это чревато последствиями, дорогой. Разве можно быть настолько безответственным?</p><p>Грег резко повернулся и застыл на месте, будто его застали на месте преступления. По коридору к нему шел Майкрофт Холмс, облаченный в халат и домашние брюки. И Грег с ужасом увидел, что под халатом виднеется весьма округлый живот. Он мысленно заорал: «Мать твою, я что, получается, в самом деле живу с братом Шерлока?! И он... беременный от... меня?!»</p><p>Грегу захотелось выскочить из дома и бежать, куда глаза глядят. Но вместо этого он почти искренне улыбнулся и сказал:</p><p>— Шерлок уже пришел перебудораженный. Откуда мне знать, где он вообще с утра бродил? Джону стоило бы лучше присматривать за мужем, тем более что у Шерлока и так проблемы со здоровьем.</p><p>Майкрофт с подозрением окинул Грега внимательным взглядом, потом подхватил под руку и сказал:</p><p>— Гормоны сделали братца излишне впечатлительным. Надеюсь, у него хватит ума больше не связываться с деторождением. Я жду тебя в столовой, дорогой, — и потянулся за поцелуем.</p><p>Первой реакцией Лестрейда было отшатнуться. Но он прекрасно знал, кем является старший Холмс, и понимал, что не последует ничего хорошего, если тот поймет, что Грег — это не Грег. Не его Грег. Поэтому ответил на поцелуй.</p><p>Холмс довольно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>«Так, что делают люди, когда домой приходят? — Грег чувствовал, что пауза затянулась. — Да, точно, надо руки помыть, переодеться. Черт, да я же тут ничего не знаю!» Память услужливо показала ему план дома, но Грег все же решил не рисковать.</p><p>— А не хочешь со мной прогуляться до ванной? — спросил он Майкрофта. — Заодно поговорим. Целый день не виделись.</p><p>Холмс снова взял его под руку и, к облегчению Грега, отвел в ванную. Остановился в дверях, наблюдая, как супруг намыливает руки, умывается. С лица Майкрофта не сходила улыбка.</p><p>«Боже мой, дружелюбный Холмс. Что может быть страшнее?!»</p><p>Вместе они дошли и до столовой. Тут Лестрейд сам себе удивился: вот уж не ожидал от себя такого, но аппетит от событий сегодняшнего дня явно не пострадал.</p><p>— Как прошел день? — ласково спросил Майкрофт, взяв Грега за руку и кладя ее себе на живот. — Чувствуешь? Он сегодня такой активный. — Грег чуть не разлил вино и нервно улыбнулся: под рукой ощущались вполне явные толчки.</p><p>«Надо вести себя естественно. Представлю, что передо мной моя жена. Черт, бывшая жена. Блядь, да не получается! Она же так и не забеременела».</p><p>— Нормально прошел. Обошлось без ЧП.</p><p>— Да, я в курсе, — кивнул Холмс. Сам он ел крайне мало, и Грег вспомнил: у Майкрофта легкий токсикоз. — Так ты выбрал имя?</p><p>— Нет, — осторожно ответил Грег. — Я решил, что лучше ты этим займешься.</p><p>— Ты же был против всех моих вариантов.</p><p>«Ну да, Шерлок и Майкрофт. Боже, какое имя этот маньяк придумает своему ребенку?»</p><p>— Ну да, сначала был против. А потом передумал.</p><p>Майкрофт широко улыбнулся, отчего у Грега разом свело желудок. Он бы много отдал за то, чтобы увидеть прежнего Холмса. «Лучше бы он мне угрожал, чем эти улыбочки».</p><p>— Благодарю, очень любезно с твоей стороны. — Майкрофт поморщился. — Шерлок тоже хорош. Вчера спорили с Джоном чуть ли не до утра. Братец хочет назвать малыша двойным именем, Джеймс-Мориарти, а Джон заявляет, что это слишком сложно. Обещаю, у нашего ребенка будет самое красивое имя. Я, пожалуй, пойду прилягу. Жду тебя, не задерживайся.</p><p>«Боже мой, что же делать? Это мне сейчас что, в спальню? Так, ну, если Майкрофт беременный, то вполне можно и без секса обойтись. — Грег чуть не схватился за бутылку с вином, но отдернул руку. — Нет, надо оставаться трезвым, чтобы не попасть впросак. Ну же, вторая личность, давай, помогай».</p><p>Закончив ужин, Грег отправился в ванную, при этом почти не задумываясь о маршруте. Он вспоминал все больше, но облегчения это не приносило, наоборот, он чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже. Приняв душ и переодевшись в пижаму, Грег заглянул в спальню, надеясь, что Майкрофт уснул.</p><p>«Вырубился. Отлично. — Он на цыпочках приблизился к широкой кровати. — Вот и хорошо, пусть спит, устал за день, наверное, ноги болят и спину ломит. Стоп, это я что... Это я его жалею, что ли?» Грег покинул спальню и закрылся в своем кабинете.</p><p>«Так, что же делать? — Он покопался в ящиках стола. — А тут удобно. Намного лучше, чем в моей квартире».</p><p>Грег достал с полки фотоальбом в дорогой кожаной обложке. Кто-то, скорее всего Майкрофт, собрал все снимки Грега, начиная с детских.</p><p>«Надо же, вот эту вообще не помню. — Грег перелистывал страницы. — Когда это было?»</p><p>Конечно, на всех фотография вместо матери стоял второй мужчина, но в целом антураж был знакомым. Родительский дом, школа, колледж, начало работы в полиции. Грег с восторгом рассматривал фотографии.</p><p>«Вот я с Майкрофтом. И Шерлок с... ну да, понятное дело, с кем еще ему быть. Он точно не искал пару долго и упорно, взял то, что само в руки шло».</p><p>Особое внимание Грег уделил свадебным фотографиям, не замечая, как улыбается. Он даже поймал себя на ощущении невероятного счастья. Майкрофт в белоснежном костюме был великолепен!</p><p>Закончив с альбомом, Грег немного посмотрел телевизор: «Н-да, мир другой, а проблемы те же». Когда часовая стрелка перевалила за одиннадцать, пришлось отправиться спать. Грег аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Майкрофта, улегся в постель.</p><p>— Мр-ррр. — Довольный Майкрофт почти сразу повернулся к Грегу и по-хозяйски обнял его. — Мне еще можно, и я хочу.</p><p>Грег окаменел, но Майкрофт будто не замечал этого. Взял его руку и потянул к своему паху. Грег понимал, что ничего нового там не будет, но, когда пальцы наткнулись на дополнительное отверстие между мошонкой и анусом, едва не слетел с кровати.</p><p>«Лежать! — приказал он себе. — Лежать, идиот! Если есть беременность, то как дети будут появляться? Вполне логично, что через... — Он напряг память. — Влагалище».</p><p>Майкрофт открыл глаза и недовольно уставился на Грега.</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты меня не хочешь, — угрожающе сказал он.</p><p>Грег несмело улыбнулся:</p><p>— Знаешь, устал немного и вообще.</p><p>— То есть я тебе противен? — в голосе Майкрофта зазвенели обиженные нотки, и Грегори стало стыдно.</p><p>— Нет, просто я...</p><p>— Я сегодня тоже не прохлаждался, знаешь ли. Два заседания выдержать — это тебе не убийство расследовать. — Тон был вполне знакомым, но почти сразу Майкрофт смягчился: — Ну же, Грегори, я хочу тебя.</p><p>«И где воспоминания, когда они нужны?»</p><p>Майкрофт, не собираясь сдаваться, придвинулся к Грегу и принялся его целовать. Сначала Грег почти не отвечал, но постепенно позволил вовлечь себя в процесс. У Майкрофта были мягкие губы, приятная на ощупь кожа («он что, бреется перед сном?»). Грег уже не знал, кто сейчас обнимался с Майкрофтом, он сам или второй Грег.</p><p>Постепенно Лестрейд тоже завелся, отчасти оттого, что Майкрофт умело ему дрочил.</p><p>— Ну не сверху же, — фыркнул Майкрофт, когда Грег попытался на него залезть. Он повернулся боком. — И не во влагалище. Я готовился, ждал. — Майкрофт кивнул на тумбочку, где валялся аккуратный флакончик с клизмовидным наконечником, а рядом пустая картонная коробочка с надписью Freeflo enema.</p><p>У Грега чуть не пропала эрекция, когда он снова прикоснулся ко второму отверстию. Это взрывало мозг похлеще, чем вид беременного Шерлока. Он немного подрочил, добиваясь стояка, и, примерившись, вошел в Майкрофта. Ощущения полностью совпадали с теми, когда он занимался анальным сексом с женщиной. Грег обнял Майкрофта, стараясь не обращать внимания на его повышенную, в сравнении с женщинами, волосатость. Особенно после того, как наткнулся на слегка припухшие соски и немного выпирающие… груди? У Грега чуть член не упал от такого сочетания, но удалось продолжить и даже получить оргазм.</p><p>После секса оба разошлись по своим ванным комнатам. «Отдельные ванные — это благо цивилизации», — подумалось Грегу.</p><p>— Ну вот, — шепотом сказал он отражению в зеркале, — как-то так все и получилось.</p><p>Утром, во время завтрака, Грег испытал новый шок. Майкрофт что-то читал в планшете, как вдруг из глаз его потекли слезы. Грег больно прикусил язык, пытаясь подавить удивленный возглас.</p><p>— Извини, милый, — произнес Майкрофт («Милый? Лучше бы ты мне зонтом в глаз ткнул!»), — ничего не могу с собой поделать. Врач говорит, что виной всему гормоны. Не переживай, осталось немного, и скоро я снова стану прежним.</p><p>Грег только кивнул, не найдя, что сказать в этой ситуации. Мысль, посетившая его почти сразу, была ужасающей: «Он что, будет кормить этой своей грудью? Так у него же волосы там! — В целом Грег не питал отвращения к растительности на мужском теле, но только не в подобном контексте. — Твою же мать, и мне что, придется за этим наблюдать? Нет, ну я не против посмотреть на грудь кормящей женщины. Но, блядь, Майкрофт!» Он представил выбритые места вокруг сосков и только грандиозным усилием воли подавил приступ тошноты.</p><p>— Тебе нехорошо? — спросил Майкрофт, все еще шмыгая носом.</p><p>— Да что-то, знаешь, голова… закружилась. — Грег в жизни не позволил бы себе такого оправдания. Он что, трепетная девица? Но встревоженный взгляд Майкрофта показал, что в этом мире подобные отговорки вполне приемлемы.</p><p>— Прими таблетку. Или нет, лучше пусть тебя врач осмотрит. — Майкрофт схватил телефон. — Такое нельзя откладывать в долгий ящик. Здоровье нужно беречь. Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул он, — у меня уже начали выпадать волосы возле сосков. Все идет по плану. Все идет своим чередом, организм готовится к лактации. Так, я звоню в клинику.</p><p>Грег слушал его и думал, что вот и с сиськами, похоже, все налаживается, и вообще о нем давно никто так не заботился. На душе стало приятно, и он даже не начал возражать против поездки в частную клинику.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— С чего это я должен ехать к инспектору Лестрейду, братец? — ответил Шерлоку Майкрофт. — Я понял, что ситуация экстраординарная, раз ты не строчишь мне миллион сообщений, а звонишь. Но тем не менее, ответь мне на этот вопрос.</p><p>— Психиатр сказал, что у инспектора эпизод острого психоза! И даже я не могу это оспорить. Но видишь ли… Этот инспектор — другой.</p><p>— У меня нет времени выслушивать твои глупости, Шерлок.</p><p>— Он в самом деле другой! Когда ты его увидишь, сам поймешь. И еще… Он утверждает, что женат на тебе. Когда это вы успели, братец? — ехидно протянул младший Холмс.</p><p>Вместо ответа Майкрофт положил трубку и ненадолго задумался.</p><p>Инспектор Лестрейд был привлекательным мужчиной, и Майкрофт, если бы захотел, мог бы даже пригласить его на ужин. Но все ему было недосуг, слишком много дел, знаете ли. Что ж, придется разобраться с этим «другим инспектором» лично. Майкрофт велел подать машину.</p><p>В Ярде его сразу провели в комнату для допросов.</p><p>— Все плохо, — сказала сержант Донован, не глядя на Майкрофта. — Совсем с катушек слетел.</p><p>Холмс-старший не удостоил ее вниманием и жестом приказал открыть дверь.</p><p>У Лестрейда был совершенно подавленный вид: лицо бледное, руки трясутся, взгляд блуждает по комнате. Увидев Майкрофта, инспектор бросился к нему, забыв, что прикован наручниками к столу, и охнул от боли в запястье.</p><p>— Ты пришел, боже мой, наконец-то ты пришел! — выкрикнул он. Его усадили, пообещав вкатить дозу успокоительного, если не уймется.</p><p>— Выйдите все, — властно произнес Майкрофт.</p><p>Оставшись наедине с инспектором, Холмс-старший внимательно его оглядел.</p><p>«Такой же Грегори Лестрейд, каким был при нашей последней встрече. Но Шерлок прав, в чем-то он другой. И это золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце, с чего бы разведенному его носить? Да он и не носил. Тогда зачем сейчас надел?»</p><p>— Инспектор. — Майкрофт максимально смягчил голос. — Вы хотели меня видеть?</p><p>— Помоги мне, — чуть не плача, попросил Лестрейд. — Пожалуйста. Я не понимаю, что здесь творится. Я вышел из переулка и увидел этих... Женщин! — Последнее слово он буквально выплюнул. — Их здесь полно. А где, — спохватился он, — где ребенок?</p><p>— Ребенок?</p><p>— Ты же на пятом месяце, и живот уже виден. А... Что ты сделал с нашим ребенком?! Я твой законный муж и имею право знать, что произошло с нашим сыном!</p><p>— Инспектор... Грегори. — Майкрофт ощутил что-то, похожее на сочувствие. — Я обещаю, вам будет оказана вся необходимая помощь. Вот увидите, при умело подобранной терапии вам в самом скором времени станет лучше.</p><p>— Не станет. — Инспектор чуть не уткнулся лицом в стол. — Увидев тебя, я кое-что вспомнил. Точнее, понял, что во мне чужая память.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Грегори. — Майкрофт поднялся.</p><p>— Проклятый переулок... его ведь никогда там не было! Я каждый день проходил той дорогой и ни разу не замечал, чтобы между домами был переулок. — Инспектор выпрямился. — И на кой черт меня туда понесло? Знаешь, кажется, я сообразил, в чем дело. Я оказался в другой реальности.</p><p>Майкрофт сделал шаг к двери.</p><p>— Подожди. Пожалуйста. Там, в другом мире, мы с тобой женаты. И ты ждешь от меня ребенка. У нас долго не получалось, но ты все-таки забеременел.</p><p>Майкрофт непроизвольно схватился за живот.</p><p>— Я так счастлив... То есть, я был счастлив. Не знаю. — Инспектор нахмурился. — Спасибо, что пришел, у меня в голове наконец прояснилось. Прости, что потревожил, теперь я знаю, что ты — это совершенно другой человек. Извините, мистер Холмс.</p><p>Теперь Майкрофту определенно стало жаль инспектора. Поколебавшись, он подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы сможете со всем этим разобраться, — сказал Майкрофт. — Всего хорошего.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Майкрофт позвонил Джону через два дня после инцидента с Лестрейдом.</p><p>— Добрый день, доктор Уотсон. Как дела у инспектора Лестрейда?</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. С каких это пор вы интересуетесь судьбами простых смертных? — Джон был чем-то занят, но не смог проигнорировать звонок старшего Холмса. — С ним все в порядке. Был под действием наркотиков. Вспомнил, что ему стало плохо как раз после того, как он выпил кофе. Возможно, туда что-то добавили, хотя ни в крови, ни в моче следов наркотических веществ не обнаружили. Сейчас он вполне адекватен, но его все равно отправили на пару дней отдохнуть.</p><p>— Спасибо, доктор Уотсон, за столь подробную информацию. — Майкрофт положил трубку.</p><p>«Значит, это был наркотик. Но, возможно, и психоз, вызванный переутомлением. Или... Нет, я же точно видел, что инспектор — другой, я не мог ошибиться. Надо с ним побеседовать, когда он окончательно успокоится».</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лестрейд в полном отчаянии сидел в чужой квартире, не представляя, как ему жить дальше.</p><p>«Если б это была наркота, о чем я был вынужден солгать, то за это время она б уже полностью вывелась из организма. Неужели я свихнулся? И мне мерещатся эти... женщины. — Как раз вчера он начитался информации о женщинах и мужчинах в интернете, получив очередной шок. — Но эти галлюцинации так похожи на реальность. Слишком сложные, хотя кто знает, что творится у психов в мозгах? Мне нужно попасть в этот проклятый переулок и поменяться обратно местами с тем вторым Грегом. Ах, ну да, где я его разыщу? Прошло три дня, не может же он меня там до сих пор ждать. Как же я хочу к Майкрофту! — Лестрейд закрыл лицо руками. — Невыносимо без него. И малыш! Что же, теперь у него будет новый отец?!»</p><p>Он глухо застонал, потом вскочил.</p><p>«Пойду к переулку, вдруг получится? Главное — перебраться в свой мир, а там разберемся!»</p><p>К невероятной радости Лестрейда переулок был на прежнем месте, как и серая металлическая дверь, которой он заканчивался. Он крутанул ручку замка, дверь открылась, и перед ним появилось зеркальное продолжение переулка.</p><p>— Вы не солгали, — раздался голос Майкрофта. Лестрейд вздрогнул и повернулся. Позади стоял старший Холмс, чуть поодаль — телохранители. — Переулок в наличии.</p><p>— Вы хотите меня остановить?</p><p>— Отнюдь. — Майкрофт изобразил что-то вроде улыбки. — Но вдруг вы не сможете заставить своего двойника перейти сюда?</p><p>— Это еще почему?</p><p>— Поверьте, зная себя, могу утверждать, что Грегори хорошо живется с моим двойником.</p><p>— Здесь он... натурал. — Лестрейд вспомнил слово из статьи в интернете. — Вряд ли он сможет с вами жить там, в нашем мире.</p><p>— Не уверен в этом. Почему бы ему не захотеть там остаться?</p><p>— А вам что с этого? — разозлился Лестрейд. Майкрофт приблизился к нему.</p><p>— Ваш здешний двойник давно привлекал мое внимание, но я понимал, что с... натуралом, как вы выразились, мне не на что рассчитывать. Но с вами у меня есть шанс.</p><p>— Вы — не мой Майкрофт!</p><p>— Разумеется. Но я тоже могу предложить вам заботу, которой гарантированно окружил вас мой двойник.</p><p>Лестрейд задумался.</p><p>— Анатомия нашего мира не позволит мне родить, конечно, но мы можем взять ребенка из приюта или прибегнуть к услугам суррогатной матери. — Майкрофт прикоснулся к руке Лестрейда. — Я буду этому рад.</p><p>Тут он сильно покривил душой, но мало ли что могло дальше случиться. Например, сам Лестрейд мог отказаться от планов на отцовство, в таком случае вопрос о ребенке отпал бы сам собой. В любом случае Майкрофт был уверен, что с проблемой в виде младенца справится наверняка.</p><p>— Я должен попробовать. — С этими словами Лестрейд выскочил за дверь.</p><p>— Кое-что не меняется, — сказал Майкрофт. — А именно — человеческое упрямство.</p><p>Он распорядился оставить здесь двоих агентов, предположив, что переулок не исчезнет до тех пор, пока в нем будет кто-то из этой реальности. А если исчезнет, что ж поделать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Оказавшись в своем мире, Лестрейд рванул было в Ярд, чтобы уговорить другого Грега вернуться в его мир, но почти сразу передумал: «Представляю лица подчиненных, когда они увидят рядом двух одинаковых инспекторов». Он остался на улице, подкарауливая своего двойника.</p><p>Ждать пришлось долго: Лестрейд дважды успел выпить кофе и чуть не уснул на лавочке. После того мира он наслаждался привычной обстановкой своей родной реальности.</p><p>Наконец из Ярда появился его двойник, деловито куда-то зашагал. Лестрейд кинулся за ним и схватил за руку.</p><p>Меньше всего тот Грег ожидал увидеть своего двойника.</p><p>— Какого черта? — Он потащил Лестрейда в сторону, отыскивая место поукромнее. — Как ты сюда попал?</p><p>— Так же, как и ты! — Лестрейд с ненавистью смотрел на Грега-пришельца. — Давай, проваливай в свой мир!</p><p>— Еще позавчера я так и хотел сделать, а сейчас сомневаюсь.</p><p>Лестрейд вспомнил слова того Майкрофта: «Поверьте, зная себя, могу утверждать, что Грегори хорошо живется с моим двойником».</p><p>— Вот уж не ожидал, что Майкрофт такой заботливый, — с улыбкой объяснил Грег. — Во мне есть много твоей памяти, точнее, мое тело — твое, мы лишь поменялись сознанием. По крайней мере, я так думаю, хотя могу и ошибаться. Но как иначе объяснить, что я столько знаю об этом мире и нашей с Майкрофтом жизни?</p><p>— Мне плевать, кто и чем поменялся! Уходи в свой мир! — Лестрейд едва не встряхнул Грега. — Как ты собираешься здесь жить? Здесь нет женщин!</p><p>— Можно и без них обойтись.</p><p>— Ты что?.. — Лестрейд чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Ты занимался сексом с моим мужем? — и прежде, чем Грег успел что-то сказать, от души врезал ему кулаком по лицу.</p><p>— Драка в общественном месте? — Грег едва не вломил Лестрейду в ответ, но удержался. — Мы привлекаем внимание. Ты же не хочешь попасть за решетку?</p><p>— Ты сейчас же отправишься к себе! — Лестрейд сгреб двойника за шиворот.</p><p>— Прекрати, нас арестуют. И как ты будешь доказывать, что ты это ты? — Грег вывернулся из его пальцев. Лестрейд угрюмо молчал.</p><p>— Черт, больно. — Грег притронулся к нижней челюсти. — Синяк будет. Ты собираешься просто выпихнуть меня туда? Будешь жить здесь с моей памятью в голове?</p><p>— А что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>— Ты уже встретился с Майкрофтом?</p><p>— Да. И он сказал, что ты не захочешь возвращаться. Но я-то хочу! — У Лестрейда на глазах заблестели слезы. — Я хочу к своему Майкрофту. Хочу присутствовать во время родов, я уже собрался в декретный отпуск, чтобы нянчиться с малышом. Пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю.</p><p>Грег не знал, что и сказать.</p><p>— Прошу, ну пожалуйста. Как мне еще унизиться перед тобой? На колени встать?</p><p>— Нет! Только без этого. Слушай, мне правда жаль, что так получилось. — Грег с сочувствием смотрел на Лестрейда. — Ну хорошо, хорошо, поехали к переулку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Водитель такси, на котором они отправились к месту стыка реальностей, постоянно поглядывал в зеркало на взрослых близнецов в одинаковой одежде. Грегу ужасно хотелось напомнить ему следить за дорогой, но он смолчал, а вот Лестрейд не выдержал.</p><p>— В чем проблема? — зло спросил он таксиста.</p><p>— Да ни в чем, — ответил тот.</p><p>— Никогда близнецов не видел, что ли?</p><p>— Успокойся. — Грег толкнул Лестрейда в бок. — Все хорошо.</p><p>Расплатившись с таксистом, они вдвоем подошли к переулку, заглянули в него и остановились, уставившись друг на друга.</p><p>— Ты идешь, я стою здесь. — Грег приблизился к тупику. — На счет три открываешь дверь. Помнишь, как тогда ты вырубился? Мы поменялись сознаниями. Теперь должны поменяться обратно.</p><p>— Не надо. — Лестрейд вцепился ему в плечо. — Я боюсь, что ничего не получится. Если у нас не получится, а дверь исчезнет, я навсегда останусь там!</p><p>Он с таким страхом смотрел на Грега, что тот не смог отказать.</p><p>— Ну ладно, давай по-твоему. Удачи. — Они обменялись рукопожатиями, потом обнялись. Грег открыл дверь и сделал шаг в темный переулок.</p><p>— Стоять! — рявкнул кто-то, потом Грега сбили с ног, заломили руки за спину и вытащили из переулка.</p><p>Он заметил трех школьниц, смеющихся над чем-то в телефонах, потом двоих старушек.</p><p>— Я дома, — сказал Грег, прежде чем его засунули в машину.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Майкрофт внимательно слушал рассказ Грега о другом мире, не перебивая его вопросами.</p><p>— И что мне дальше делать? — вдруг спросил Грег.</p><p>— Вы о чем?</p><p>— У меня в голове до сих пор чужие воспоминания, и я не понимаю, почему. Хоть обратно возвращайся и разбирайся со всем этим.</p><p>— Переулок исчез, как только вас оттуда вывели.</p><p>— Скорее вытащили, как мешок, — уточнил Грег.</p><p>— На вас кольцо.</p><p>— Забыл отдать. — Грег не стал говорить, что ему пришлось в спешном порядке покупать такое же кольцо, как у его двойника.</p><p>— И какой в том мире я?</p><p>— Хороший, — брякнул Грег прежде, чем успел обдумать ответ. Майкрофт подавил улыбку и продолжил:</p><p>— Это может означать все, что угодно.</p><p>— Вы напрашиваетесь на комплимент?</p><p>— Выбирайте слова, инспектор.</p><p>— Извините, но у меня с вашим двойником был секс, — и снова Грег не уследил за языком. Реакция Майкрофта удивила его больше, чем собственная несдержанность.</p><p>— Вы можете попробовать сравнить ощущения, — произнес Майкрофт. — Например, сегодня вечером.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Грег ловил себя на мысли, что очень хотелось бы узнать, как прошли роды у Майкрофта, на кого похож малыш. В такие моменты ему хотелось вернуться в тот мир.</p><p>«Это отголоски памяти моего двойника, — одергивал себя Грег. — Скоро все забудется».</p><p>Так и случилось. Воспоминания начали блекнуть, стираться и через год совершенно исчезли. Зато остался Майкрофт и его забота, которая ничем не отличалась от заботы другого Майкрофта.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лестрейд был шокирован тем, какое имя выбрал Майкрофт для ребенка.</p><p>— Шерринфорд? — с обалдевшим видом переспросил он. — Это же невозможно выговорить!</p><p>— Ты сам переложил выбор на меня, — оскорбленно ответил Майкрофт. Лестрейд хотел попытаться убедить мужа отказаться от этого имени, но остановился. Он и так выслушал немало замечаний от Майкрофта, что едва не довел Шерлока до преждевременных родов и вообще пару дней был в неадеквате. Так что Лестрейду пришлось смириться с Шерринфордом.</p><p>Иногда ему снились женщины с их ужасными фигурами, и тогда Лестрейд вскакивал посреди ночи в холодном поту. Но постепенно чужие воспоминания таяли, а после рождения малыша у Лестрейда появилось множество новых забот, так что постепенно он избавился и от посторонней личности в своей голове, и от воспоминаний о другом мире.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>